Getae/Strategic Overview
Strengths *Very flexible faction ideal for rushing and/or booming *Good shock infantry, supported by a number of missile units and cavalry Weaknesses *Limited assortment of heavy infantry and cavalry *Easily outclassed in late game due to technological inferiority. The Getic faction is classified by three factors: defence, economy, and navy. With towers and forts enjoying a boost in their tactical capabilities, and the ability to spawn fishing ships from your harbour once erected, the Getae can work towards becoming a powerful sea power, protected on land by powerful fortresses. However, defensive actions aren't the main component that dominates the Getic art of war. In contrast to the far reach of Getic defences, the Getae host some of the hardest-hitting warriors — the Drapanai, armed with the sinister doubled-handed sword known as the falx. think of them like stereotypical "berserker" infantry units who have immense attack but low defensive parameters. Many of the Getae's best units consist of these units, as well as missile-armed cavalry and infantry. Overall, Getic units have a relatively higher armour bonus, comparable to some of the more heavily armoured Celtic units, thus making them fairly powerful early in the game. The main staying power of the Getic armies lies in their ability to deal damage to ALL light infantry and cavalry units. Anything that is not properly armoured up risks facing a massive backlash if facing the Getic hordes. This is especially so when it comes to the light units of the Getae themselves, particularly the Drapanai, the Komatai Toxotai — these units are ideal as spam rush breakers, and are proficient at attacking both light cavalry and infantry alike. In the mid-game the deadliness only can increase as the Getae gain access to more powerful units, such as Tarabostes or Getikoi Hippotoxotai, whose attack bonuses against light units make them the ideal counters for punishing Sarmatian or Suebi armies. The only danger to face the Getae would be the Eastern cavalry factions — namely the Sarmatians, Parthians and Armenians, whose heavy cavalry could make short work of any formations of Drapanai. In which case, it might be more ideal to use your defences to supplement your Drapanai — you can saturate your territory with strong points which can then be manned by the Drapanai who are then supported by the far reach of your buildings. Additionally, the Greeks and Romans are also able to train medium swordsmen at later stages of the game who can resist your Drapanai, so you need to work quickly. Wear down your opponent's economy by destroying his initial armies with your combined-arms approach and take his cities — otherwise, he will just level up on the technology race, and eventually overcome you. Taking these into account, the Getae are thus a faction best suited for fast-paced combined armes action, either defensively or aggressively with some flexibility and an element based on building and growing cities and careful strategic play. Higher commerce caps and an ability to scrounge more from fishing and tax mean that there will be additional resources to plough into its powerful cavalry and infantry. Missile units must be used to counter the enemy's own missile units and heavy infantry, which can then be neutralised by your hordes of Drapanai. Category:Getae